1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator used in a resolver or a motor, and also relates to an electrical apparatus provided with the stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this sort of stator is described in, for example, JP 2008-109746A. FIG. 6A is a front view of a conventional stator 100 described in JP 2008-109746A. The conventional stator 100 is provided with a ring-shaped stator core 101. A plurality of stator teeth (magnetic poles) 102 are arranged at a constant interval in a circumferential direction on the inner circumferential face side of the stator core 101. FIG. 6A shows the stator 100 prior to winding with a winding wire 105 (described later).
FIG. 6B is a cross-sectional view of a stator tooth 102 on a plane including line 6B-6B in FIG. 6A. As shown in FIG. 6B, the winding wire 105 is wound about each of the plurality of stator teeth 102. An insulator 104 that electrically insulates the stator core 101 and the winding wire 105 is provided between the stator core 101 and the winding wire 105. The winding wire 105 is in close contact with the outer circumferential face of the insulator 104.
As clearly seen from FIG. 6B, in the conventional stator 100, the distance between the stator tooth 102 and the winding wire 105 is determined by the thickness of the insulator 104. Accordingly, depending on the thickness of the insulator 104, leakage magnetic fluxes formed near the stator tooth 102 act on the winding wire 105. For example, in the case where the stator 100 is used in a resolver, error components generated by these leakage magnetic fluxes are superimposed on an induced voltage generated at the winding wire 105, which leads to the problem of the precision in detecting an angle being lowered.